Mine
by Scouti
Summary: Song fic. Mine by Taylor Swift. READ IT I ORDER YOU!


AN: This song relates to me a lot. Has anyone seen the Music Video! It's so cute!

I DON'T OWN PJO

Mine

**Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh**

**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts**

I got out of the car and went into Wendy's.

"Hey Percy!" I said.

"Annabeth," Percy said a dazzling smile on his lips. "What would you like to order."

"Hmm..." I said. "I don't know. What do you think I would like to order?"

"Old fashion Hamburger it is," he said.

My waitress took off.

I never under stood why I liked Percy so much. I had lived with my dad and my step mom before I had had enough and ran away.

**I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now**

I was sitting on the couch and Percy's head landed on my lap. I have to admit I felt a little envaded and I blushed scarlet, but I messed with his hair anyway. Then he surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist. I face turned even hotter.

"Do you remember the day we met Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

He groaned looking disappointment, but stopped hugging me and looked up.

"Of course, Ms. Doc," he joke, saying that I had nursed him back to health

If possible my face turned more red.

I felt self conscience.

He sat up and took my face in his hands. He rubbed his finger across my cheek.

"How do I look?"

"Cute, pretty, and red."

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"We're going to the beach again?" I asked.

"Of coarse, where else would the son of Posidon go?"

"I don't know. The underworld?"I joked.

"You don't actually think that, do you?" Percy asked, his face serious.

"No. No, of coarse not," I said putting a hand on his cheek.

He leaned into it, then wrapped his arm around me and started tickling me.

"Seaweed Brain!" I yelled laughing. "No! Stop!"

"Never!"

"Have mercy!"

Percy stopped tickling and lowered down so he was hovering over me.

He kissed my forehead.

**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

"Annabeth, what is this?" Percy asked holding up my journal.

"Nothing!" I said grabbing it out of his hands.

"Give it," he ordered.

I handed it to him redundantly.

"July 7, 1999," he read.

"It was the day after Kassie' s plain left. She has certainly made it to Hawaii by now. She had spent1pm-5pm at my house. We watch some TV first and then my step mom took me to by a friendship necklace. Which was way out of character for her. She's always fighting with dad. Saying that I shouldn't be here that I'm causing the family to be endanger. It's been two's days since then, and I haven't taken off my necklace yet.

"I miss her more than anything in the world. I remember the time that she had a Caterpillar go down her back. I laugh at the memory even now. Kassie's my best friend. She always will be in my heart. My best friend."

"Do you still talk to her?" he asked.

I nodded. "But I haven't seen her sense I was 7, the day she left."

"So you ran away only like, what? Two months after?"

I nodded.

He hugged me and we sat on my bed. Then he flipped to another page.

"September 17, 1999,

"I can't be here anymore. Dad and my step mom are still fighting. I will never fall in love. I know I'm 7, but there is no way that, that _word, _will EVER imply to me. I can't do it! I'm running away. They don't love me. In fact my step mom wants me to leave. SHE'S ALREADY GOT MY BAGS PACKED! I'm leaving. And I am NOT coming back! EVER!"

Percy looked at me softly. "Are you afraid of falling in love still?"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid of the divorce or brake up."

"I'll never hurt you Annabeth."

"I know you won't."

**But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
****Yes, yes**

"Annabeth, we're going to the same college. Will you move in with me?"

"Of coarse I will Seaweed Brain!"

**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

"Love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said, surprised that I had said that. "A little."

I punched him. "You, you..."

He kissed me.

"What was I mad at you about?"

He smirk, knowing I just didn't want to have this fight. "Nothing."

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Athena roared.

"M-m-mom?"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DATE BARNACLE HEAD'S SON!"

"Yes I am," I said, from behind Percy who was trying to protect her.

"Oh, no you not."

"Percy get out of my way!"

"No, Annabeth she'll-"

"Hey," I said my voice soft. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I put my hand on his cheek before letting it drop.

"Mother I will date who ever I want," I stated. "It will end up like Romeo and Juliet if it has too, but I would prefer it if you let Percy live if that be the case."

"You would die for him?" Athena asked looking disgusted.

"Yes, mom. I would."

"You will not see him again Annabeth," Athena ordered

She poofed away.

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"I have to go soon Percy. It's 8 in the morning."

"Nooooo!" he said.

I smiled. "Desperate much?"

"Nope," he admitted slapping on a silly grin.

"Awe," I said. "I feel special.I let you stay up all night. How selfish, and we were just talking!" I said in disbelief.

He kissed me on the cheek.

"No," he denied. "I slept for a little while."

"Like what 30 minutes?"

"I took a nap," he explained. "While you were at work.

I laughed. "Sounds like something you would do."

"Hey!"

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too."

And for once I believed him.

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known**

"PERCY!" I yelled. "My mom.. she came over.. and-"

I started crying.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Percy said.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't rebel against the gods. My moms going to kill you. I can't have that happened. And I'm lying to everyone I know. It's too much. I can't... I can't-"

"Annabeth you have too. I love you. Don't leave me. THIS IS ALL YOUR MOM'S FAULT. I've never like her-"

"Percy she's a part of me!" I yelled. "I have her genes! If you insult her, you insult me!"

I ran outside crying. This was goodbye. He never truly loved me. I know it.

**Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

"Annabeth!" Percy said grabbing my hand. "Annabeth look at me."

He saw the tears streaming down my face.

"Annabeth I love you. I'll never leave you alone. You are mine. Everytime I look at you... I swear you keep getting more beautiful. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine. We'll figure something out."

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**


End file.
